


The Idiots

by superpotterdiaries27



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterdiaries27/pseuds/superpotterdiaries27
Summary: Five times Mike tries show Will that he likes him and attempts to hit on him.ORMike is going through a bisexuality crisis and doesn’t know how to handle it.





	The Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based on this tumblr post:  
“AND Mike falls for him and is the one having a bisexual crisis and being awkward as fuck and doing weird shit like bringing him flowers and saying “idk i heard u wanted to draw flowers so…” and stuff. Or Will becoming friends with a Girl™ and Mike doesn’t get why he’s suddenly so jealous? Because now his bff is spending time with someone else and?? they’re very good friends does HE LIKE HER HE’S TOO GOOD FOR HER and saying weird shit like “I would be better for him” and whoever is listening to him just face palming so hard because this boy is so fucking oblivious to his own gayness. And Will doesn’t want to get his hopes up so he brushes everything off as “being good friends :)” and Mike is getting so pissed like no im gay for u. So he takes him on dates and Will is like “sure let’s hang out” and mike is so angry because will just doesn’t get it and it’s even worse when he suggests to go out with the whole party and that’s NOT HOW DATES WORK WILLIAM. anyways Will realizes Mike is being a little too affectionate with him but doesn’t let himself believe it means anything so Mike makes the first move and kisses him and Will is like “oh. oH MY FUCKIGN GOD IS THIS FUCKING REAL WHAT THE FUCK

_Summer of 1989_

**One**

It had been a normal Saturday. Well, as normal as it could get for them after the events of 1983 and 1985. Johnathon was out with Nancy and the two of them were taking photographs of “stuff,” as he had eloquently said when Will had asked him. Johnathon had moved in back home after graduating from college and was trying to figure out what he was going to do for the rest of his life. Although Will wanted to be supportive, truthfully, his older brother’s “quest to find himself” drove Will crazy from time to time and therefore, he was quite happy that Johnathon and all of the other residents of the Byers-Hopper household were out as well.

And speaking of the other residents in his household, his mother, Joyce Beyers was out with Chief Jim Hopper and she was helping him “investigate” something, which Will knew was really a code for “date.” Will and his siblings didn’t really understand why Joyce and Hopper still put up a front. They were practically married anyway. Once they had saved Hopper from the Russians and closed the gate for good (yes, this time for real), Joyce had realized what a mistake it had been to move away when her (and her kids’) true home was right here in Hawkins. So, they had moved back and Hopper and Joyce eventually began going out on their “investigative missions.” And a few months later, he and El had moved in. His sister, El was out having a “girls’ day” with Max at the mall.

So anyway, as we established, it had been a normal day and Will was happy to be home by himself and he was going to use the time he had to finish some drawings he had started before all of his family members came back for dinner. However, his best friend, Mike Wheeler had other plans as he called him up and asked if he could come over because their other friends, Dustin and Lucas were busy with their own families.

And so, Will agreed (though a bit reluctantly, sue him, he wanted some time alone) to Mike coming over and then half an hour later, Mike showed up. His friend started acting weird, which was very strange. See, sometimes when El was in the house and Mike was over, Mike would still act a little weird around her because he and El had broken up several months ago (almost half a year ago). Even though it had been a mutual and friendly break-up, (since they had agreed that although they still loved each other, it was only in platonic ways and that over the years, they had grown apart), Mike still managed to act awkwardly at times around her. So it was quite strange that Mike was now stammering and blushing when there was no in the house besides Will.

What was even more strange (and interesting) was that Mike brought Will flowers.

Will thanked him and went to go get a vase but also confusedly asked, “Umm thanks but what are these for?”

“I heard you like to draw flowers,” Mike said simply. Will _did_ like to draw flowers. But he had liked to draw them since they were five and not once in the past thirteen years had Mike brought him flowers. So, Will knew something was up. Plus, all of Mike’s blushing, stuttering, stammering and incomplete sentences made Will very worried because he thought that maybe Mike was having a stoke and so, he called 911. But, then after Mike was checked out by the EMT and it turned out that, Mike was hundred percent fine and did not have to go to the hospital, Will was even more confused.

Because as they re-watched Ghostbusters and Will tried to get some popcorn from the bowl Mike was holding and his fingers brushed Mike’s, Mike started to blush again and stammered out something (Will did not even catch what it was) and then turned his attention back to watch the movie.

It was at this moment that Will thought maybe Mike had liked him and the flowers had been his way of hinting it. But he was the _gay_ one in the party and if there was any chance that Mike had a crush on him, Will _would_ have known.

**Two**

Will and Lily (a girl Will met in his freshman drawing class and had been friends with ever since) were sitting at a table in the Hawkins public library together, comparing the drawings they had done over the summer. They had been in all of the art classes their high school had to offer since freshman year and had grown very close. However, since graduating, Will barely got to see her, what with both of them planning out their college moves and trying to spend most of their time with their respective friends and families before they went off to college.

Although Will did not invite any of them, the party had tagged along. Lucas, Max and Mike were sitting at another table looking through the books they’ve found while El scouted the shelves for romance books about any supernatural content (she had gotten obsessed over those in the past year, which her friends found funny and teased her over it but she didn’t care) and Dustin looked for any new graphic novels the library might have gotten, which was counterintuitive as the librarian was still mad at him for stealing all those books several years ago and still gave him the stink eye whenever he tried to check out any books and thus, his friends had to check out books for him on their library cards.

So anyway, while this was happening, Mike had been looking over at Will and Lily as they discussed their artwork. They were s_miling _and _laughing_ over at it and Mike had gotten so annoyed about how happy Lily was making Will that he blurted out, “I could be better for him,” and glared at Lily.

Once he had blurted that out, he wanted to bash his head into the table. And at the same time, Max exchanged a look with Lucas and rolled her eyes before she slapped Mike’s arm, “Ugh Wheeler, just admit you love him.”

“I didn’t mean it that way,” Mike was at loss for words, “I-I meant-I could be a better drawing partner for him,” Mike stammered out.

“Right, a drawing partner, whatever, you say, Wheeler,” Max replied and then turned to Lucas, “Let’s go check out the new graphic novels they’ve got here while Wheeler over here deals with his crisis.”

Before he could respond to her that a) he was not having _any_ kind of crisis and b) he also wanted to check out the new comic books, they had already left.

Later when Max and El had decided to ditch the boys and go to the movies and Dustin and Lucas went home, and Will and Mike were walking home, Mike said, “You, know, I could be your drawing partner, from now on. We are going to be at the same college, after all.”

Will laughed wholeheartedly. “Mike, no offense but you can barely draw stick figures. Plus, we’ll be majoring in different subjects. Probably won’t see each other as much as we do now."

Will didn’t notice how Mike’s face fell at that moment and so he carried on, excitedly talking about the classes he planned to take in his first semester.

**Three**

It was a Friday night and the six of them were at the arcade again. A few hours ago, Mike had called Will and said, “let’s hang out at the arcade.” When Will asked when, Mike said, “tonight is good for you?” Will had replied, “sure” and then stated that they should invite the others.

For a few seconds, there was silence on the other end of the line and then, Mike uttered out, “Oh, um yeah, sure, _let’s _invite the others.”

Will thought nothing of that and hung up the phone. He had been excited to go and play some of his favorite games with his friends.

But then when he got there, Mike had started to act strange again. He was blushing and avoided making eye contact with him at times. He wasn’t even enthusiastic about the fact that he and Will had finally beat Dustin and Lucas at one of the games. He also stayed quiet later while Max and Lucas competed in a game and Dustin, El, and Will had chosen sides and were egging them on. While all of them were shouting and cheering for their teams, Mike just stayed quiet. 

Later, while their friends were busy chanting Max’s name (she had won the game and was going to hold it over Lucas _forever_), Will turned to Mike and said, “Everything okay with you?”

Mike blushed a little but smiled softly at him, which was when Will felt his heart skip a beat but chose to ignore that. “Yeah, yeah, everything’s great.” Mike didn’t say anything else. 

“Okay,” Will said and turned back to their friends. He joined in the chanting and smiled but he could also feel Mike stare at him out of the corner of his eye.

He didn’t comment on that.

**Four**

A few weeks later, Mike had told Will that he gotten Back to the Future VHS and invited Will to watch it with him. Will, again had misunderstood (not that he knew that) and invited all of their friends to watch it with them.

While they were all sitting on the couch in the Wheeler’s basement and watching the film, Mike could feel El’s stare on him. When he looked at her, she didn’t avert her eyes. They had gotten better at behaving around each other since their breakup so it was freaking him out that she just kept staring. He sent her a questioningly look.

That was when El abruptly announced, “Mike and I would like to go for a walk.” They all thought it was a little strange that she had announced it in the middle of the movie but considering that this was the third time they were watching it, they let it go. And truthfully, Will also wanted to get some fresh air. However, when he started to get up from the couch to join El and Mike, El held up her hand and sternly declared, “Just the two of us.”

They walked in silence. Mike hadn’t been sure what to expect when she had dragged him outside. When they were outside and had walked a few blocks away from his house, El said, “You wanted it to be a date, didn’t you?”

Mike stared at her in shock, then exclaimed, “What date, El?” Mike shook his head, “We’re just walking, this isn’t a date.”

El rolled her eyes. “I know that, you dumbass. I wasn’t talking about us. I was talking about Will. You called him and asked him on a date, right?”

Mike shrugged.

El raised her eyebrows. “You can’t lie to me, I know you. Will told me you called him and asked him to ‘hang out’ and then he asked me and the party if we wanted to tag along. And we all know what 'hang out' really means when you say it.” She gave him a pointed look.

Mike sighed. “I-maybe, I don’t know.” It was kind of strange to talk about this with her. As if she had read his mind, she said, “It’s okay, Mike, we can talk about this stuff, it’s been several months and besides, we decided we’re better off as friends, remember?”

He did remember but in his opinion, it was still weird to discuss the boy he <strike>had a crush on</strike> loved with the first girl he had loved and his now ex-girlfriend. 

“Listen, Mike, this might be weird to hear from me of all people but we all know you love him, you’ve always loved him,” She stated and then added on, “And he does too.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Trust me, I know. I can read minds,” She stated matter-of-factly but her eyes had a mischievous glint to them.

Mike stopped walking. “No, you can’t.”

She laughed. “You got me. No, I can’t but I’m good at seeing things and from what I’ve seen, I’m pretty sure he loves you too. But even if there’s a slight chance I’m wrong, what’s the worst thing that can happen if you tell him, Mike?”

Mike said nothing in response and they walked in silence the rest of the way back home.

**Five **

It was August and everyone in the party was panicking over the fact that they would all be starting college soon. None of them could believe that in a month, they would all be on their own. Well, mostly on their own since Dustin and Lucas were both going to BU and Max would be at Indiana State while El took a gap year and stayed in Hawkins and Mike and Will went to NYU together.

So anyway, everyone was freaking out that the next part of their lives was approaching when one Sunday, Mike decided to suddenly invite himself over to the Byers-Hopper household.

He had arrived there in the morning with a big ass backpack that he had neatly put near the door. It was not his arrival that shocked Will but the fact that Mike was so gentle with whatever was inside his backpack and had placed it neatly on the ground. That boy was never neat, about anything. But he was too engrossed in his food to comment on that.

Also, Hopper had been a bit annoyed at the kid for interrupting their breakfast time but let him in anyway, although he did huff and glare at him from time to time. While they were eating, Mike told Will that he had something to give him after breakfast. Will was intrigued for a few minutes but went back to eating his delicious pancakes. In his opinion, no one should give up pancakes, not even for presents.

Once, they were finished eating and helped clear away the table, Mike grabbed his backpack and then dragged Will to his room.

Once the door had been shut, Mike opened his backpack and got out a messily wrapped box, which he gave to Will. “This is for you,” he said as he nervously gave it to Will.

Will proceeded to open the box and Mike watched him open it with a grin. In the box, he found a sketch pad with a bunch of art supplies.

“It’s a late graduation present,” Mike explained as Will looked over all of the art supplies.

“Mike-” Will cleared his throat, “This is- thank you, but I didn’t get you anything.”

Mike smiled at him “That’s okay, I wanted to get these for you. You’re my best friend and I really care you about. And I wanted to tell you that I-”

It was then that Jonathon had burst in the room and said, “I’m calling a family meeting” and then slammed the door.

Will and Mike exchanged a look and then burst out laughing. Johnathon had been holding his meetings this whole summer and they were getting quite annoying but everyone tolerated them anyway. When their laughter subsided, Will said, “So, what were you going to tell me?”

“Nothing important, just that I hope you enjoy the present,” Mike replied and smiled softly. Then he added on, “So, what do you think his new obsession’s going to be this time?”

“Dunno, but we’ll find out soon enough since he felt a need to call a family meeting to tell us all about it.”

Mike laughed at that and then they walked out to the living room where the rest of the Byers-Hopper sat grumpily and impatiently waiting for Jonathon to begin his speech.

As he listened to Jonathon babble on and on about his newfound passion, Will thought back to what Mike had said and the ways he’d been acting around him for the past few months and he thought that _mayb_e, just maybe, there was a chance that Mike felt the same way about him. But he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

**+1**

There were a few weeks before the fall semester would start and Mike had a feeling that when they got to New York and started classes, they wouldn’t get to see each other as often since they would be busy with their studies. Thus, a few days ago, he had asked Will to meet him at the park on a Saturday morning, a little before the sunrise. And this time he made sure to tell Will to come alone.

Mike made sure no one was in the park for his plan to work. When he was certain no one was there, he sat down on the swing and waited for Will. When Will arrived in the park, Mike waved at him and Will walked over to the swings.

Will sat down on the swing next to him and said, “What are we doing here so early, Mike? Even the birds are still sleeping.”

“I wanted to tell you that- I-I- love you,” Mike said, ignoring Will’s question.

Will’s heart fluttered but he_ still_ did not dare to interpret in the way he wanted to. He smiled gently at Mike and said, “Mike, I love you, too. You’re my best friend.”

“No Will, you don’t understand,” Mike replied and then he scooted his swing closer to Will’s, suddenly grabbed Will’s face and kissed him.

When Mike was done kissing him, all Will had to say was, “Oh.” Then he blinked for a few seconds before he blurted out, “But you’re not gay,” which, in retrospect, was such a stupid thing to say when the boy you loved just kissed you but in his defense, his brain had short circuited at the moment. 

Luckily, Mike just laughed. “No, I’m not, I’m bi. It took me a while to realize that. And then when I did, I tried to tell you.”

“Oh,” Will repeated himself. Then he exclaimed, “Oh my god, all those ‘hangouts’ and all of your ‘gifts.’ You were trying to tell me. God, I’m such a fucking idiot.” He put his face into his hands, tugged at his hair and groaned.

“We’re both idiots,” said Mike and gently pried Will’s hands off his face. “But that’s okay because I want you to be my idiot.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, if you want to, I mean- I don’t know- maybe I misread everything and oh god- but hopefully not-” He kept blabbering when Will interrupted him and said, “Michael.”

“Yeah?”

“I want you to be my idiot too.”

Mike smiled at him and said, “Good, then come here and kiss me.”

Will was happy to oblige.

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and tell me what you think of it.  
Thank you,


End file.
